Leaf Village Chat
by Sweet Lullaby From The Heart
Summary: Drama.Love.Jelouse.What more could you want!Main Parings: Narusasu. I Dont Own Naruto! Please review !
1. The Chat And Feelings Are Born

**Hello all Its E-chan again^^ Well this story is out of random and i love to make stories funny and have a love thing. Because what is love without getting some laughs in it!!! I don't own naruto, but if i did trust me there would only be yaoi!!!**

* * *

The story you are about to read all started with a few computers, some secret loves. And for some reason one small little chat room for the leaf village .Injoy.

-

**Chibi-Ninja-Fox has now logged in**

**RavenAvenger has now logged in**

**SasukeStalker has now logged in**

**Chibi-Ninja-Fox: **Hi sasuke and wtf sakura?! Isn't that user name..... um whats the word.

**RavenAvenger: **Creepy doesn't even come close - sweat drop -

**SasukeStalker: **Whats wrong with it naruto-no-baka! I'm just showing my love for sasuke.

**RavenAvenger: **- mutters - Never asked for the love.

**Chibi-Ninja-Fox: **Anyways, sakura why did you ask use here. I got ramen cooking and i don't want it to burn.

**SasukeStalker: **Well, there is this rumor going around that sasuke is inlove!!

**Chibi-Ninja-Fox: **What?! Sakura i don't think there is a human being alive that sasuke-no-teme would even give two seconds of his time too.

**SasukeStalker: **- eye twitch - whats that mean.

**RavenAvenger: **.... I never said it wasn't true.

**Chibi-Ninja-Fox: **Nani!! So you do like someone sasuke!!

**SasukeStalker: **Who is it sasuke?!

**RavenAvenger: **Heh, like I'm going to tell you dobe.

**Chibi-Ninja-Fox: **Come on teme, why are you always acting like there is a pole up your-- oh gawd the ramen!!!

**- Chibi-Ninja-Fox has logged out -**

**SasukeStalker: **Dammit sasuke why didn't you tell naruto!!

**RavenAvenger: **Don't blame me. Besides sakura he doesn't even like me that way and you know it.

**SasukeStalker: **I don't believe that at all!! Sasuke im tired of pretending to like you. I really think you an naruto were made for one another.

**RavenAvenger: **Think what you want... but there is no way naruto thinks of me anything more then a friend... maybe even less then that.

**- RavenAvenger has logged out -**

**SasukeStalker: **- sigh - I need help with this.

**- SasukeStalker has logged out -**

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!! Is it true that naruto doesn't care for sasuke? Who will sakura get in order to help here with this problem? Well naruto ever see that sasuke likes him?? More questions and answers in the next chapter so review people!! REVIEW!!!!!


	2. Sakura's Help And Sasuke's Anger

**I'm back all!! Did you miss me? Now its time to see what sakura is up too. Is naruto finally going to see sasuke likes him ? Well sasuke get the courage to tell him? Lets find out!**

**

* * *

**

**SasukesStalker had now logged in**

**BrotherOfThePast has now logged in**

**- SasukesStalker name has now been changed to SakuraBlossoms -**

**SakuraBlossoms : **Thanks for seeing me, i know its hard for you to talk to me.

**BrotherOfThePast : **Its alright sakura. Now tell me, what is this thing about my little brother.

**SakuraBlossoms : **Sasuke is inlove, and he want tell him! You have to help me get him too.

**BrotherOfThePast : **-chuckles- Well, if i know sasuke, he is easily jealous.

**SakuraBlossoms: **So you'll help me?

**BrotherOfThePast : **Hai, leave everything to me.

**- BrotherOfThePast Has logged off -**

**SakuraBlossoms: **Gomen sasuke... but ifs for you own good.

- A Few Hours Later -

**Chibi-Ninja-Fox Has logged in**

**SakuraBlossom has logged in**

**RavenAvenger has logged in **

**BrotherOfThePast has logged in**

**Chibi-Ninja-Fox : **Hola Sakura nice new account.

**SakuraBlossom : **hehe, thanks naruto. What do you think sasuke?

**RavenAvenger: **Better then the last one.

**Chibi-Ninja-Fox: **Hey who's the new guy?

**BrotherOfThePast: **Heh, you can call me itachi little fox.

**Chibi-Ninja-Fox: **- blush -

**RavenAvenger: **Itachi?! WHATS THE HELL!!

**BrotherOfThePast: **hmmm, something the matter foolish little brother?

**RavenAvenger: **- Glares -

**Chibi-Ninja-Fox: **S-sakura did you know about this?

**SakuraBlossom: **ummm, oh look at the time i really got to get going!

**- SakuraBlossom has logged off -**

**RavenAvenger: **She is so dead....

**BrotherOfThePast: **Sadly little brother i didn't come on this chat to talk to you. I'm here to ask naruto something.

**Chibi-Ninja-Fox: **M-me?

**RavenAvenger: **Stay away from him!!!

**BrotherOfThePast: **Temper temper little brother, but yes. Naruto i was wondering if you would like to go out sometime. - smirk -

**RavenAvenger: **Itachi you bastre----

**BrotherOfThePast: **Well naruto? What do you say?

**Chibi-Ninja-Fox: **I...I g-got to go!

**- Chibi-Nina-Fox has logged off -**

**BrotherOfThePast: **Guess the little fox has run off.

**RavenAvenger: **I wont let you have him itachi, there is no way in hell you'll get naruto!

**- RavenAvenger has logged out -**

**BrotherOfThePast: **Heh, well see little brother.

* * *

**Itachi is now in the picture!!!! Well naruto say yes to itachi and the date? Or will sasuke step up and tell naruto his feelings? Also, what is going to happen to sakura? More questions and answers in the next chapter so review people!!!!!!**


	3. The Battle For Love Ita vs Sasu

**Yay next chap of the chat!!! Itachi has asked naruto on a date and now sasuke is determined to stop anything from happening. But well naruto noticed sasuke's feels, or well itachi steal his brothers love away. Read on!!**

**

* * *

**

**-Chibi-Ninja-Fox as logged on-**

**-****RavenAvenger has logged on-**

**Chibi-Ninja-Fox : **H-hi sasuke, is itachi gone?

**RavenAvenger: **hi....naruto...your not really going to go with itachi are you?

**Chibi-Ninja-Fox: **I might, but I already like someone - looks away some -

**RavenAvenger: **- blinks - Who?

**Chibi-Ninja-Fox: **- blush - l-like I'm going to tell you teme!

**-BrotherOfThePast has logged on-**

**-SakuraBlossom has logged on-**

**RavenAvenger:**- glares at itachi -

**SakuraBlossoms: **H-hi guys

**Chibi-Ninja-Fox: **Hi sakura, h-hi itachi - blushes some -

**BrotherOfThePast: **- smiles lightly - Hello Naruto

**RavenAvenger: **-growls-

**BrotherOfThePast: **hmmm? Something that matter little brother?

**RavenAvenger: **Damn right there is! I told you to stay the hell away from naruto.

**Chibi-Ninja-Fox: **Nani?! I can talk with whoever i want sasuke-no-teme!

**RavenAvenger: **Naruto, he's a fucked up guy who only wants me to suffer.

**BrotherOfThePast: **Not at all sasuke, i think naruto is very cute. I'm surprise hes not going out with anyone.

**Chibi-Ninja-Fox: **- blush -

**SakuraBlossoms: **So naruto, are you going out with anyone?

**Chibi-Ninja-Fox: **S-sakura-chan you know who i like - blush -

**BrotherOfThePast: **Well then, naruto will you go out with me then?

**RavenAvenger: **No! N-naruto, go out with me!!

**Chibi-Ninja-Fox: **S-sasuke, g-go out with you?

**RavenAvenger: **I would rather have you then ever let my scum of a brother have you.

**Chibi-Ninja-Fox: **- blushes crimson -

**BrotherOfThePast: **then a date, with the both of use. How does that sound?

**RavenAvenger: **That's bullshi----

**Chibi-Ninja-Fox:** Alright, that sounds perfect!!!

**BrotherOfThePast: **- smile - Alright then, me first then sasuke. After that you may pick who you wish. Tomorrow shall be my date with you, is that alright?

**Chibi-Ninja-Fox: **O-ok. T-tomorrow then, i g-got to go.

**- Chibi-Ninja-Fox had logged off -**

**BrotherOfThePast: **Seems i need to take my leave as will, tomorrow is my turn. Sasuke you better step it up.

**- BrotherOfThePast has logged off -**

**SakuraBlossom: **Sasuke?

**RavenAvenger: **i will not let itachi win. Sakura i need your help!!

* * *

**I'm sorry its so late guys!! Man Ive been having writers block. Well for the dates ill write them like a normal F.F and after it will go back to a chat. Seems sasuke getting sakura's help and it seems itachi is using all he can for this one. Please tell me what you guys think, and thanks for reading!!**

**~E-chan**


	4. Itachi's Turn and Narutos Feelings

**HIIIIII. I'm back anime loving people of the net. And now its time to find out what itachi has done for his date and what sasuke is ready to do to beat him!!! READ ON, IF YOU DARE!!!**

**

* * *

**

Naruto sighted as he looked at his watch. It was only 7, and itachi did tell him to wait for him around 7:30. There was a small festival in the leaf village and itachi had asked naruto to go with him.

Now naruto being the innocent person that we know, tried to look as cute as possible for this. So by the time it was around 7 he had nothing planned and he looked a mess. Cause lets face it , naruto is just that type of person.

But lets get back to the point, shall we.

Naruto looked around the now crowded area in his light orange kimono. He could feel the small blush against his cheeks as he imagined what itachi must look like.

As he imagined the taller uchiha boy in a kimono he felt his cheeks get hotter with his growing blush.

"My, you haven't even talked to me yet and already your blushing"?

The young ninja jumped and turned around seeing itachi in a slim purple kimono, his hair into a ponytail. " Have you been waiting long ", he asked showing a soft smile.

" N-no, i just got here ". Itachi nodded and took narutos hand. " Then lets go play a few games. The ill buy you anything you want ".

Naruto blushed more, if that was possible, and held itachi hand lightly. " A-alright ".

- Back At Chat -

**RavenAvenger has logged in **

**SakuraBlossom has logged in**

**RavenAvenger: **Sakura i cant take this. Itachi is out with _my _naruto right now and im just sitting here!!

**SakuraBlossom: **I know i know, but you have to let itachi have his turn then you have yours. So...what are you going to do for the date?

**RavenAvenger: **- sigh - I don't know, i asked for your help didn't i?

**SakuraBlossom: **Don't worry sasuke, ill help you. Nothing is better then ideas from a girl.

**RavenAvenger: **And yet you helped my brother,why? And btw i will be getting you back for that.

**SakuraBlossom: **Fine, but i got a idea that well make naruto yours.

- Back to the Festival -

The festival was coming to a end , the only thing that was left was the fireworks. An at the moment itachi and naruto found a spot to watch the fireworks in the grass a thousand thoughts were going threw the fox boys head at once.

What if he kisses me? What do i do, do i kiss back? What about sasuke? What if he does more then kissing me?! Naruto breathed slowly to clam himself, but that back fired when itachi slide his arm around naruto's waist as the first firework when off.

Naruto felt his eyes sparkle at the pure orange firework light up the sky " Beautiful...". Itachi looked at naruto and smiled lightly," Yes you are ". Naruto looked at itachi and blushed.

"Naruto...what do you feel for my brother"? The question took naruto back, weren't they on a date? "H-hes been my teammate for a long time...b-but I'm not so sheer about my feelings yet. W-wasn't that the point of the date"?

A light smile was on itachi lips, he put his hand on narutos cheek and looked into his eyes. " Yes, but this well make sheer that my thoughts are right". He lend closer to the blond, still looking into his eyes.

Naruto closed his eyes tight not wanting to look into itachi's eyes, feeling his lips move closer. Then suddenly, itachi stopped, the world stopped as i big firework when off. Why hadn't itachi kiss him?

" Naruto...you love my brother, dont you"?

He looked at the older uchiha and say he was smiling. " I will not steal a kiss from you, when you want my brother to be this kiss". He turned back to the fireworks still holding naruto.

He....hes right. Naruto lend his head on itachi arm and let himself cry on the older man. Itachi held him, the fireworks block out narutos crys.

He was inlove with Sasuke Uchiha. He loved his best friend. He always had been.

* * *

**Yay i finally finished!! School is about to start for me again so Ive been trying to get ready, not to mention i had writers block. So naruto finally knows he loves sasuke. So what well sasuke do for his date for naruto? And well they finally tell one another? Its in the next chap so review!!!**


	5. Sasuke Turn and Narutos Heart Part 1

**Hello all!! This once again, is E-chan. School has started for me and it is a pain in the ass. Also I'm sick at the moment. So here is the next chapter. Read to see the love blossom!!**

**

* * *

**

**RavenAvenger has logged in**

**SakuraBlossom has logged in**

**RavenAvenger : **- is trying to calm down - Dammit my date is tomorrow and i have no idea what the hell to do

**SakuraBlossom: **Sasuke don't worry, i know the perfect place to take naruto. Now, what is the main thing that happens during a yaoi moment.

**RavenAvenger: **... you bought more yaoi manga didn't you.....

**SakuraBlossom: **that isn't the point!! One of the man moments is fireworks.

**RavenAvenger: **Cant, itachi beat me to that.

**SakuraBlossom:**hmm how about go out dancing and then dinner, girls like that.

**RavenAvenger: **Sakura you do realize that naruto is a boy.

**SakuraBlossom: **Shh, i am the yaoi expert. So what do you think?

**RavenAvenger: **Better then nothing, ill call him. Thanks sakura.

- **Next Day -**

Naruto peeked out his window and gasped as he say sasuke dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with a leather jacket. He pulled off him motorcycle helmet and waved who blushed and waved back.

He checked his hair one last time and walked out in jeans and a tight muscle shirt. He smiled shyly at sasuke.

"I didn't know you had a motorcycle".

"Theres alot you dont know about me".

Sasuke gave the other helmet to naruto as he put the other one on, "Get on". Naruto put the helmet on and sat on the back of the motorcycle putting his arm around sasuke's waist.

He blushed and let his head lend softly against sasuke's back. _Hes so warm..._

"Hold on tight". Sasuke pushed on the gas and road off feeling naruto hold onto him tighter.

"Don't worry naruto,with me here you'll be safe".

Naruto blushed behind the helmet and let his arm relax some. He was safe.

**- At the Club -**

They walked in and to narutos surprise the club was really mellow. People were dancing and laughing at the bar why other sat at tables and talked about who knows what.

"Sasuke how did you do this", naruto asked knowing the under age.

"Its a teen club, don't worry about it". He took narutos hand softly as the new song started. "Want to dance"?

Naruto blushed and nodded and let himself fallow sasuke to the dance floor.

Sasuke put his arms around the other and let his feet move guiding them.

_The stars lean down to kiss you,  
And I lie awake I miss you,  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere.  
Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly,  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'll send a postcard to you dear,  
Cause I wish you were here._

Naruto fallowed sasuke's movements blushing some as sasuke's arms held him close. He wanted to tell sasuke this was his favorite song, but the silence was perfect.

_I'll watch the night turn light blue,  
But it's not the same without you,  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly,  
The silence isn't so bad,  
Till I look at my hands and feel sad,  
Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly._

Sasuke took naruto's hand in his and let his eyes look into the sky blue eyes of the person he had fallen for. Other people started to dance, but to sasuke, naruto was the only one that was there with him.

_Though I haven't slept in two days,  
Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone.  
But drenched in Vanilla twilight,  
I'll sit on the front porch all night,  
Waist deep in thought because when I think of you.  
I don't feel so alone.  
I don't feel so alone.  
I don't feel so alone._

Naruto blushed looking into the eyes of the young uchiha.

_As many times as I blink I'll think of you... tonight.  
I'll think of you tonight._

Sasuke stopped and just held naruto in the middle of the dance floor as the others dance around them.

"Naruto..".

_When violet eyes get brighter,  
And heavy wings grow lighter,  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again.  
And I'll forget the world that I knew_

"S-sasuke..".

_But I swear I won't forget you,  
Oh if my voice could reach back through the past,  
I'd whisper in your ear,  
Oh darling I wish you were here_

They lend closer and closer, but sasuke moved to naruto's ear and whispered, "were going to be late for dinner".

Naruto blushed bright red feeling sasuke walk him off the dance floor. The dance was perfect and he was sheer sasuke was going to kiss him.

"I hope you like sweets".

Naruto smiled, "I love sweets". As he said that he looked right at sasuke making him blush.

He could wait for the kiss, because that dance and that moment was perfect.

* * *

**Yay i finally got some of it done!!! That's part one of sasuke and naruto's date, what did you guys think?? Tell me in a review!!!**

**~ E-chan**


End file.
